Je les sauverai tous
by Dexyel
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry décide de quitter l'Angleterre pour trouver un moyen de sauver tous ceux qu'il a perdu à cause de Voldemort... (AU/Voyage dans le temps/One-Shot)


Dans une grotte en plein milieu du désert se trouvait un sorcier du nom de Harry Potter. Le feu de camp qu'il avait préparé la veille était encore allumé, diffusant une lumière orangée sur les parois de la caverne.  
Le jeune homme venait juste de fêter son vingtième anniversaire, mais quiconque prêterait attention à son visage lui donnerait au minimum dix ans de plus. Ses traits durs, ses nombreuses cicatrices, mais surtout l'expression de son visage le vieillissaient. Même endormi, il avait l'air concentré, guettant le moindre bruit, prêt à se lever à la première occasion. Quoi de plus normal après avoir mené une guerre dont il était l'élément central.  
Le jeune homme s'agita sur le sol dur de la caverne, ses rêves une nouvelle fois envahis par la guerre et les visages de toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdues. Le voyant transpirer et bouger dans tous les sens, une main se posa sur lui et le secoua un peu.  
« Harry... Réveille-toi... »  
Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, alerte, sa baguette magique pointée sur celle qui venait de le sortir de son sommeil. Il regarda autour de lui, vit les parois de la grotte et relâcha ses épaules. Il dirigea son regard en direction de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés.  
\- Excuse-moi Mione.  
\- C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas. Tu faisais encore un cauchemar.  
\- Comme toujours.  
Sans rien ajouter, Harry se leva et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Hermione avait ses yeux fixés sur lui, inquiète.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry d'un ton ennuyé.  
\- Tu es sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? Ça fait déjà deux ans et tu n'as toujours rien trouvé...  
\- Tout ce qu'on a fait depuis qu'on est parti nous a menés ici. Je sais qu'on est presque au bout et, même si ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il nous faut repartir pour deux ans de plus, je n'abandonnerai jamais ! répondit Harry, une détermination palpable dans la voix.  
Il posa son sac à dos sur ses épaules et, après avoir éteint le feu, sortit de la grotte.  
\- Je les sauverai tous...

Après quelques heures de marches, les deux compagnons arrivèrent à la l'entrée du village de Dsjaho. Harry et Hermione furent frappés par la pauvreté de cet endroit. Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut un petit garçon assis par terre, une bouteille vide à la main. Il s'approcha de lui et, après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir, sortit sa baguette pour remplir la bouteille. Après avoir fini, il se releva et posa son doigt sur sa bouche, demandant à l'enfant de garder le secret. Ce dernier acquiesça avec un grand sourire et se mit à courir à travers le village en tenant la bouteille contre sa poitrine.  
\- C'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir aidé ce garçon, souligna Hermione.  
\- Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir soif, répondit Harry.  
Après quelques mètres, le Gryffondor aperçut une boutique avec une devanture tapissée de dessins étranges. Il s'approcha du magasin et Hermione lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de runes et qu'ils les avaient déjà croisées durant leur voyage.  
Il frappa à la porte et un homme, assez grand et vêtu d'une cape noire, se montra. Harry releva la manche de sa veste et sortit sa baguette. Il posa la pointe sur son avant-bras et se mit à murmurer, faisant apparaître un Alter, un tatouage magique donné seulement à de rares personnes, principalement de grands et puissants sorciers. La marque représentait un serpent enroulé autour d'une épée avec, posé sur le pommeau, un phénix. Les yeux du garde s'écarquillèrent et il se courba devant Harry, le laissant entrer dans la boutique.  
Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent dans le magasin et cette dernière fut immédiatement accaparée par les nombreux livres poussiéreux qui se trouvaient sur les étagères. Harry la regarda s'agiter et, chose rare depuis qu'il était parti de Londres, se mit à sourire. Un raclement de gorge le sortit de sa rêverie et il se tourna en direction du bruit.  
Un vieil homme se tenait dans le fond de la boutique. Habillé d'une longue robe rouge, il avait les cheveux gris et une barbe, assez longue, de la même couleur. Harry s'approcha de lui et lui montra son Alter. Le vieillard posa ses yeux sur la marque et se mit à sourire.  
\- Et bien ! Je n'avais pas rencontré de Porteur depuis très longtemps... Je m'appelle Nasheem, et ceci est ma boutique, dit-il en montrant la pièce de ses mains. Comment puis-je vous aider ?  
Harry jaugea l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, se demandant quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. Il savait que sa marque n'avait pas été donnée depuis très longtemps, bien avant la naissance de Dumbledore. Il interrompit son cours de pensée pour répondre à la question de Nasheem.  
\- Je suis à la recherche d'un livre.  
\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque ici... Peut-être que si vous me donniez le titre de...  
\- Un grimoire, interrompit Harry. Un Grimoire Blanc.  
Les yeux de Nasheem s'assombrirent à la mention du livre et l'apparence du gentil marchand s'envola immédiatement.  
\- Depuis deux ans, je parcours le monde à la recherche de ce livre et toutes mes recherches m'ont mené ici, dans votre boutique, continua Harry. Vous avez vu ma marque et vous savez ce qu'elle représente et à qui elle est donnée n'est-ce pas ?  
Nasheem acquiesça doucement, attendant qu'Harry ait terminé.  
\- Alors, aidez-moi ! J'ai besoin du Grimoire et je ne partirai pas d'ici avant de savoir où je peux le trouver.  
Le vieil homme resta silencieux un instant, pensif.  
\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi un homme aussi jeune que vous aurait besoin d'un tel livre ?  
\- Je sais que le Grimoire Blanc permet de remonter le temps, plus efficacement que n'importe quel outil ou sort existant et avec, je pourrais empêcher une guerre et sauver des centaines de personnes... S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de ce livre.  
Nasheem lâcha un soupir et avança au milieu de la pièce, baguette à la main. Il commença à dessiner des cercles en visant le sol et se tourna vers Harry.  
\- Je ne suis que le premier mur qui se tient entre vous et votre objectif. Il y en a un deuxième et lui ne se laissera pas convaincre par des mots.  
Harry observa le sol et le vit s'effondrer sur lui-même, laissant apparaître une légère lueur au travers des fissures.  
\- Quel est ce deuxième mur ? demanda Harry, concentré.  
\- Le Grimoire lui-même. Je peux ouvrir l'accès jusqu'à lui, mais il est seul à décider de qui peut obtenir son pouvoir. S'il juge vos intentions pures, il s'ouvrira pour vous. Sinon... Eh bien, disons simplement que vous ne remonterez jamais...  
Au même moment, le sol se transforma en un puits éclairé par quelques torches avec sur sa paroi, un escalier en pierre descendant plusieurs mètres sous terre.  
\- Le livre vous attend tout en bas, Porteur. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.  
Sur ces mots, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et, après avoir lancé un léger sourire à Hermione, il entama sa descente.

Une fois arrivé au bas de l'escalier, Harry traversa un long couloir éclairé de quelques torches. Le corridor semblait sans fin et le manque de repère empêchait le jeune sorcier de savoir depuis combien de temps il avançait. Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, il mit les pieds dans une chambre plus vaste que la plus grande des salles de Poudlard. Aucun mur, aucun plafond, seulement les ténèbres de chaque côté. Harry prit une grande inspiration et commença à avancer. Au premier pas qu'il fit, une lumière apparut, mettant en évidence un piédestal à quelques mètres de lui. Posé dessus, le Grimoire Blanc.  
Il accéléra le pas et, une fois devant le livre, se figea. Deux ans. Deux longues années passées à parcourir le monde à la recherche du grimoire, à se battre contre des sorciers qui le cherchaient eux aussi, contre des Mangemorts qui avaient pris la fuite après la bataille de Poudlard et surtout, contre lui-même. Plusieurs fois il avait été tenté d'abandonner, de rentrer chez lui auprès de ses amis et de son filleul. Mais la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de baisser les bras, c'était Hermione. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, dans ses moments de doutes, de peurs. À chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin de parler ou qu'il venait de se battre. C'était grâce à elle qu'il se trouvait enfin devant le Grimoire Blanc.  
Harry posa la main sur le livre et un éclair s'abattit sur le piédestal, le projetant plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il se releva doucement, sonné par la puissance de l'onde de choc et regarda en direction du grimoire quand son souffle se coupa. Lévitant au-dessus du livre se trouvait une créature faite de lumière. Elle avait une forme humaine et devait mesurer pas loin de trois mètres. Des filaments de magie brute dansaient tout autour d'elle et la puissance qui émanait de son corps suffisait à étourdir le jeune homme.  
\- Qui ose pénétrer dans mon temple et prétendre au pouvoir de mon Grimoire ? demanda la créature, sa voix grave amplifiée par la magie.  
Harry essaya de regagner un semblant de contenance et s'approcha doucement de l'être lumineux.  
\- Est-ce toi, jeune humain, qui pense être digne de mon pouvoir ? continua-t-il.  
Le Gryffondor rassembla tout le courage qu'on attribuait à sa maison et leva les yeux.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry, sa voix légèrement tremblante.  
L'entité de lumière se mit à rire, faisant trembler la salle.  
\- Tu pénètres chez moi et essaies de t'emparer de mon livre sans savoir qui je suis ?  
Harry se contenta de garder les yeux sur lui. La créature prit une longue inspiration. D'un geste rapide, elle tendit sa main vers le jeune homme et le fit décoller du sol, le plaçant à sa hauteur. Harry sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse et des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à couler sur son visage. La pression magique qu'exerçait la créature sur lui devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter.  
\- Au fil des millénaires, j'ai acquis plusieurs noms. Dieu de l'ouest et Seigneur des paroles divines. Je suis l'Aîné et l'Archiviste des dieux, commença l'être de lumière.  
Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se coupa.  
\- Je suis celui qui connaît tout et comprends tout. Je suis le Maître de la Lune et le Messager, continua le dieu d'une voix plus puissante.  
Le jeune homme sentit son corps se mouvoir dans les airs, s'approchant de plus en plus près de la divinité. Les filaments magiques s'amplifièrent et vinrent lécher le visage de Harry.  
\- Je suis le Seigneur du Temps. Je suis Thot ! rugit le dieu.  
Un sentiment de peur s'empara du jeune homme alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la divinité.  
\- Tu veux le Grimoire ? Tu veux les formules qu'il contient ? Alors, ressens ma magie ! Abandonne ton esprit et soumets-toi ! Ou meurs...  
Harry ferma les yeux et sentit la main du dieu se refermer sur lui. La magie de Thot infiltra son corps et ses pensées, le faisant hurler de douleur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle puissance. Il pouvait sentir le dieu parcourir son esprit, vagabondant à travers ses souvenirs, analysant ses peurs, ses doutes et jugeant ses choix. Harry se concentra une dernière fois avant que la douleur anéantisse toute volonté et il put rejoindre Thot dans le voyage qu'il menait au cœur de sa mémoire.  
Plus de douleur. Plus de bruit. Juste une odeur familière.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans l'entrée du 4, Privet Drive. Devant lui se déroulaient des images de son enfance chez les Dursley. Les jours et les nuits passés enfermé dans son placard, affamé. Le décor se mit à tourner rapidement, l'entraînant dans un souvenir différent. Il se trouvait maintenant à l'infirmerie de Poudlard devant le lit d'Hermione pétrifiée, avant de revoir son combat contre le basilic et de ressentir à nouveau cette peur viscérale de mourir qu'il avait déjà eue si jeune. Les images continuèrent à défiler, lui montrant tous ses pires souvenirs. Les cent détraqueurs cherchant à aspirer son âme ainsi que celle de Sirius. La résurrection de Voldemort et le meurtre de Cédric. Le Ministère de la Magie et son parrain passant à travers le Voile. Dumbledore, Hedwige, Remus, Fred... Toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdues au cours de sa vie défilèrent devant ses yeux. Puis, arriva l'image de ses parents. Son plus beau souvenir, celui qui lui avait permis de lancer son Patronus et qu'il se rappelait chaque fois qu'il avait peur. C'était à eux qu'il avait promis pour la première fois de sauver tout le monde et il réitéra sa promesse quand Thot apparut à ses côtés.  
\- Je pense avoir vu ce dont j'avais besoin. Tu as vécu et vu des choses qu'aucun humain de ton âge ne devrait vivre. Tu t'es battu toute ta vie contre le mal afin de protéger ceux qui t'étaient cher et pourtant, tu as tout perdu, énonça Thot.  
Harry sentit ses yeux s'alourdir et une larme coula sur sa joue.  
\- Ma décision est prise, déclara le dieu.  
Il frappa dans ses mains et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la salle qu'ils avaient quittée quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Thot attrapa le Grimoire Blanc et le tendit à Harry qui l'attrapa, gardant les yeux dessus.  
\- Utilise mon pouvoir et tiens ta promesse, jeune humain ! commanda la divinité. Nous nous reverrons, Harry Potter.  
Le sorcier releva les yeux pour remercier Thot, mais il avait déjà disparu, le laissant seul au milieu de l'immense salle.  
Il se mit à rire doucement, le Grimoire Blanc entre ses mains et des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Sa quête était enfin terminée et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti, il ressentit de l'espoir. Maintenant, sauver ses amis n'était plus un simple rêve.  
Harry se retourna et quitta la salle, marchant vers la sortie d'un pas déterminé. Il avait quitté son foyer et ses amis depuis deux longues années déjà et il était maintenant temps pour lui de rentrer à la maison.

La grande porte noire du 12, Square Grimmaurd se dressait devant Hermione et Harry. Avec une certaine appréhension, il tourna la poignée et tous deux entrèrent dans la maison. Les meubles, les tableaux, le sol étaient recouverts de poussière. Chaque pas qu'ils faisaient sur le tapis en soulevait un petit nuage et, vu le nombre de toiles présentes dans les encadrements des portes, un bon nombre d'araignées avaient dû élire domicile ici.  
Harry fit rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée et, après avoir lancé quelques sorts de nettoyage, se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil. Hermione s'installa en face de lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- On rassemble tout le monde. J'espère juste qu'ils resteront suffisamment calmes pour m'écouter... répondit Harry, visiblement angoissé à l'idée de revoir ses amis.  
\- Tu sais que ça ne va pas être facile de les convaincre n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles depuis deux ans et ce que tu attends d'eux est...  
\- Impossible ? Égoïste ? Complètement fou ? compléta Harry. Je sais, mais c'est le seul moyen.  
Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et sortit de son fauteuil, sa baguette à la main.  
\- Spero Patronum !  
Le cerf argenté se matérialisa face au jeune homme. Il posa sa main sur son encolure et le caressa doucement.  
« J'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai trouvé le moyen de tout arranger et pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous. Kreattur va venir vous chercher dans quelques minutes. Je vous expliquerai tout en détail, c'est promis. »  
Harry agita sa baguette et le Patronus disparut pour transmettre le message. Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda Hermione.  
\- J'ai encore quelque chose à faire avant de partir, attends-moi ici.  
Il grimpa les escaliers et se dirigea vers la seule porte de l'étage qui était fermée. Il l'ouvrit doucement, dévoilant la grande tapisserie de la famille Black. Il avança lentement vers le seul point de la fresque qui l'intéressait, vers Sirius. Son estomac noué et ses yeux humides, il posa sa main sur la tache noire qui recouvrait le portrait de son parrain et une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Je les sauverai tous... répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
Après quelques minutes passées devant l'arbre généalogique des Black, Harry quitta la pièce et appela Kreattur. Un léger _pop_ se fit entendre quand il apparut.  
\- Le Maître est revenu ! s'exclama joyeusement le vieil elfe.  
\- Je viens juste d'arriver, répondit Harry. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Kreattur va très bien. Kreattur est devenu chef de cuisine et des elfes à Poudlard ! annonça-t-il avec fierté.  
\- Je suis très content pour toi, répondit le sorcier avec le sourire. J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
Harry sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et le donna à l'elfe.  
\- Voilà une liste de noms. Je voudrais que tu ailles les voir et que tu les amènes jusqu'à moi d'accord ?  
\- Kreattur se met en route !  
Un nouveau _pop_ se fit entendre et l'elfe disparut.  
Harry descendit les escaliers et rejoignit son amie.  
\- Je suis prêt, déclara-t-il.  
Hermione se leva, attrapa sa main et, dans un tourbillon, ils transplanèrent, laissant le Square Grimmaurd vide une nouvelle fois.

Harry et Hermione apparurent dans une petite ruelle de Pré-au-Lard, à quelques mètres de la gare. Après avoir lancé un sort de Désillusion sur eux-mêmes pour pouvoir traverser le village sans être dérangés, ils remontèrent la route menant au lac, atteignant le petit port sans aucun problème. La traversée se fit dans le silence total. Après quelques minutes passées sur l'eau, le bateau arriva enfin à destination et Harry descendit de la barque en premier, suivi d'Hermione. L'île était assez petite et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre le centre. Des voix commencèrent à se faire entendre au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Quand ils atteignirent enfin le haut de l'île, Harry se figea. Il savait que ce moment allait être difficile pour lui, mais il s'était surestimé et la vue de ses amis réunis devant la tombe de Dumbledore l'empêcha d'avancer. La voix de Ron, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, le sortit de ses pensées.  
\- Je suis le seul à être énervé ici ou quoi ? Ça fait deux ans ! dit-il d'une voix forte.  
McGonagall se tourna vers lui et au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, son regard se posa sur Harry.  
\- Potter... dit-elle dans un murmure.  
Tous les autres se retournèrent immédiatement vers le jeune sorcier, les yeux écarquillés pour la plupart, sauf Ron qui était visiblement hors de lui. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et avança vers eux.  
\- Salut Ron, commença-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, les yeux assez bas. Je suis content de te revoir...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le rouquin s'était déjà avancé vers lui, la main fermée. Il lança son poing qui vint s'écraser sur la joue de Harry, le faisant tomber à terre.  
Le jeune homme, qui se tenait la mâchoire, releva les yeux vers Ron.  
\- Salut Ron ?! Tu te fous de moi ? Tu te tires pendant deux ans et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est 'Salut' ?  
Harry se releva lentement en frottant son pantalon qui était couvert de terre.  
\- Je... Je suis désolé, Ron. J'aurais pas dû partir sans prévenir et j'aurais dû te donner de mes nouvelles, j'ai pas d'excuse pour ça, répondit le sorcier, les yeux baissés.  
Un silence pesant s'installa devant la stèle blanche. Tout le monde le regardait, sans trop savoir quoi dire quand McGonagall approcha.  
\- Pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir ici Potter ?  
\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, déclara Harry.  
Ron lâcha un petit ricanement.  
\- Depuis quand t'as besoin de nous ? lança-t-il froidement.  
\- Mr Weasley !  
\- Désolé Professeur, mais c'est vrai ! continua le jeune homme. Où est-ce qu'il était quand on a tous eu besoin de lui après la guerre, hein ? Aujourd'hui il revient comme si de rien n'était et on devrait l'aider ?  
\- Je comprends très bien ce que vous ressentez Mr Weasley, mais contrôlez-vous ! ordonna la directrice, d'un ton sec avant de se retourner vers Harry. Continuez Potter.  
\- Quand tu t'énerves comme ça Ron tu es plus effrayant qu'une armée d'héliopathes brûlant tout sur son passage, fit remarquer Luna.  
La phrase de la jeune blonde fit sourire Harry qui se relaxa légèrement. Il prit une bonne inspiration et se racla la gorge.  
\- Quand je suis parti, je n'avais absolument aucune idée d'où aller. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je devais m'éloigner le plus possible d'ici, alors j'ai commencé à voyager. Après deux mois passés à traverser l'Europe, je me suis retrouvé dans une ancienne communauté magique en Grèce. Un jour, je suis parti visiter un temple et j'ai rencontré une sorcière assez âgée qui parlait à tout un groupe d'enfants. Elle leur racontait l'histoire d'un sorcier qui était parti à la recherche du Grimoire Blanc. D'après elle, le grimoire contiendrait un pouvoir supérieur à celui des dieux. Quiconque possédait le livre, avait le pouvoir de tout changer. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, que j'avais peut-être la chance de tout arranger, de tout empêcher...  
Tout le monde autour du jeune homme avait arrêté d'émettre le moindre bruit. Personne ne voulait l'interrompre et tous étaient impatients d'entendre la suite. Harry continua son récit, racontant tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, du commencement de sa quête à la rencontre de Thot.  
Il était à bout de souffle et avait la gorge sèche. Maintenant, il attendait une quelconque réaction de la part de ses amis. Ron fut le premier à parler.  
\- Ce que t'essaies de dire c'est que t'as trouvé le moyen de remonter le temps et d'empêcher la guerre, c'est ça ? demanda Ron d'une voix grave et tendue.  
Harry acquiesçait et regarda en direction de son ami.  
\- J'arrive pas à y croire... Tu nous as abandonnés pendant deux ans ! Deux ans sans la moindre nouvelle et pour quoi ? Pour partir à la recherche d'un stupide bouquin sorti d'un conte pour enfants ? demanda Ron en haussant la voix.  
Son visage devint rouge de colère.  
\- Ils sont morts Harry ! Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Hermione... Ils sont tous morts et tu ne peux rien y faire alors accepte-le et avance ! On l'a tous fait ! hurla Ron.  
Le regard de Harry se vida à la mention du dernier prénom de la liste et il se figea. Il sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur son épaule.  
\- Harry, regarde-moi, lui dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce.  
Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses pensées qui défilaient à toute vitesse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron avait dit ça. Comment pouvait-il parler comme ça de leur meilleure amie ?  
Hermione l'appela une nouvelle fois et Harry se retourna vers elle, lui attrapant la main.  
\- Pourquoi il prétend que tu es morte ? demanda le sorcier brusquement.  
Les autres regardaient Harry étrangement, se demandant à qui il pouvait bien parler. McGonagall, visiblement inquiète de voir son ancien élève parler tout seul, fit un pas en avant.  
\- Potter ? appela-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
Ce dernier ne lui prêta aucune attention, trop concentré sur son amie.  
\- Hermione, réponds ! Dis-lui qu'il raconte n'importe quoi !  
\- Je suis désolée Harry, mais il a raison et tu le sais, répondit la jeune fille calmement.  
\- Je comprends pas... Tu as toujours été avec moi ces deux dernières années, ça ne peut pas être vrai !  
De nombreux souvenirs défilèrent dans l'esprit du sorcier. Il se rappela des moments qu'il avait passés avec Hermione et se rendit compte que personne ne lui avait adressé la parole, qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne d'autre que lui. Il se rappela aussi de la première fois où il l'avait revu après la bataille. Il était parti s'isoler dans une des salles du château et son amie l'avait rejoint. À cet instant, il était encore sous le choc et ne s'était pas demandé comme elle avait fait pour le retrouver ni quand elle était entrée dans la salle. Tout ce qu'il avait remarqué, c'était sa présence. Il n'avait pas réalisé que seul son esprit demeurait alors que son corps avait définitivement disparu. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues quand il comprit que Ron avait raison, mais qu'il avait juste refusé de l'accepter. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ?  
Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus longtemps et il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, tenant toujours la main d'Hermione. Cette dernière se baissa à son niveau.  
\- Tout ira bien maintenant, Harry, tu m'entends ? Ils sont tous là pour t'aider, tu vas pouvoir me sauver et tenir la promesse que tu m'as faite il y a deux ans, lui dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.  
Le sorcier garda la tête baissée et serra la main de son amie jusqu'à ce que son souvenir disparaisse progressivement sous ses doigts. Dévoré par la colère en entendant son meilleur ami parler à une Hermione imaginaire, Ron avait voulu laisser parler ses poings une fois de plus. Seule la main de Neville l'avait retenu jusqu'à ce que l'état de Harry chasse la fureur pour laisser place à la compassion. Il s'accroupit à son niveau, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et soupira légèrement en aidant son meilleur ami à se relever.  
\- Je vais t'aider mon vieux ! annonça-t-il d'une voix forte.  
Harry leva les yeux vers lui et le remercia d'un signe de la tête avant de se tourner vers les autres. McGonagall avait les larmes aux yeux tandis que Luna n'avait pas réussi à contenir les siennes. Toutes deux acquiescèrent à la déclaration de Ron. Il se tourna ensuite vers Neville, puis Kingsley.  
\- Je suis toujours là pour toi, déclara le premier.  
\- Tu peux compter sur moi, termina Shacklebolt.  
Harry les remercia encore une fois, incapable d'exprimer sa gratitude.  
Il sortit le Grimoire Blanc et commença à expliquer le déroulement du rituel, les yeux encore humides, mais la voix beaucoup plus claire à présent.

Le rituel demandait une énorme puissance. Harry expliqua à ses amis que le sortilège aspirait la magie des participants pour la transférer dans le cœur magique de l'utilisateur. Ainsi, il disposerait de suffisamment de pouvoir pour remonter le temps. Plus il s'enfoncerait dans le passé, plus la quantité de magie requise serait grande. Kingsley se tourna vers Harry.  
\- Tu as déjà choisi où tu voulais aller ?  
\- Au moment de la résurrection de Voldemort.  
Le ministre approuva son plan et laissa le jeune sorcier continuer son explication.  
\- Comme je vous l'expliquais, le rituel va aspirer votre magie. Avant de commencer, je veux être sûr que vous connaissiez les risques.  
Tous acquiescèrent, conscients du danger encouru s'ils dépensaient l'ultime goutte de leur pouvoir.  
\- Au mieux, on perd sa magie définitivement, au pire, et plus probable, on meurt. C'est simple non ? répondit Luna d'une voix aérienne.  
Harry baissa les yeux, honteux de leur demander de se sacrifier pour lui une fois de plus.  
\- Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup et...  
\- Arrête, interrompit Ron. De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance puisque tu vas tout changer, hein ? Et puis tu crois vraiment qu'on va laisser passer notre chance de devenir des héros ? dit-il avec le sourire en bombant le torse.  
Harry lâcha un petit rire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.  
\- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda-t-il une dernière fois.  
Ils sortirent leurs baguettes à tour de rôle. En suivant les instructions du jeune homme à la cicatrice, ils se placèrent en cercle autour de lui, leurs baguettes tendues vers le sorcier.  
\- Dès que je commence à lire l'incantation, projetez votre magie vers moi et surtout ne rompez pas le lien.  
Harry sortit sa baguette à son tour, posa la pointe sur le livre et commença à réciter la formule. Au même moment, la magie de ses amis commença à frapper le jeune homme, créant une bulle autour de lui. Il pouvait déjà sentir leurs pouvoirs renforcer le sien. La bulle devint de plus en plus brillante et l'air se chargea en magie.  
\- Neville !  
Luna laissa échapper un cri en voyant son ami tomber au sol, sa baguette projetant les dernières gouttes de magie qu'il possédait avant de s'éteindre.  
\- T'arrêtes pas Luna ! ordonna Harry.  
\- Mais il faut...  
La jeune fille se tue quand elle vit que son ami avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se ressaisit, occultant temporairement l'état de Neville et après quelques minutes, tomba à son tour dans l'inconscience, magiquement épuisée. Seul restait McGonagall, Kingsley et Ron, mais ce dernier commença lui aussi à faiblir. Le sort était maintenant terminé et Harry sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds tandis que son corps rayonnait de puissance. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui venait de poser un genou au sol.  
\- Je vais plus pouvoir tenir vieux, dit-il faiblement. Dépêche-toi d'aller botter l'cul de face de serpent encore une fois, d'accord ?  
Harry acquiesça, sa gorge nouée l'empêchant de parler. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa destination quand la voix de Ron lui parvint une dernière fois.  
\- Sauve-la, dit-il dans un murmure.  
Harry garda les yeux clos. L'image du cimetière commença à apparaître dans sa tête. Puis, soudainement, plus rien. Pas même un bruit. Le vent frais qui soufflait sur l'île et la lumière du jour avaient disparu. Les ténèbres avaient tout englouti. Le sorcier se demanda s'il avait échoué. Peut-être la puissance de ses amis n'avait-elle pas été suffisante pour le transporter. Il savait que si le rituel ratait, il mourrait lui aussi.  
Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux, s'attendant à découvrir le décor de King's Cross comme la dernière fois, mais le cadre était complètement différent. Sous ses yeux se tenait Voldemort, fraîchement ressuscité, sa baguette tendue vers lui dans l'attente du duel. Harry se mit à rire doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il avait réussi, il était revenu en arrière. Maintenant, il pouvait tout changer.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda en biais.  
\- Est-ce la peur qui te fait rire ou es-tu suffisamment stupide pour te moquer de moi ? demanda le mage dans un sifflement.  
Les Mangemorts autour d'eux ricanèrent, pensant que petit Potter avait finalement perdu la tête.  
Harry reprit ses esprits et fit voler sa baguette du sol à sa main en gardant la tête baissée. Il se racla la gorge et se redressa, laissant sa magie ainsi que celle de ses amis s'échapper doucement de son corps.  
Le Gryffondor tendit sa baguette vers Voldemort et ouvrit les yeux. Ses iris vert émeraude rayonnaient, reflétant la quantité phénoménale de magie qui coulait dans ses veines. Le Mage Noir eut un léger mouvement de recul et se mit en garde, conscient que son adversaire n'était plus le même. Harry le regarda avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Salut, Tom.


End file.
